deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Minamoto no Yoshitsune vs Saladin
Minamoto no Yoshitsune, the samurai general of the Genpei War, who proved a brilliant tactician in his battles against the Taira Clan. VS Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub, known in the west as Saladin, the Arab general who retook Jerusalem from the Crusaders in 1187. Two men who fought at the same time, but never met, but.... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Minamoto no Yoshitsune Minamoto no Yoshitsune, born Ushiwakamaru, was a general of the Minamoto clan during the late Heian and early Kamakura periods, including the Genpei War from 1180-1185, and is considered to be one of the greatest warriors of the period, as well as the older brother of Minamoto no Yoritomo, the first shogun of the Kamakura shogunate. At age 15, Yoshitsune proved himself an expert swordsman when he defeated a notorious bandit leader in single combat, and would go on defeat the legendary warrior monk, Benkei, in a duel, and Benkei, who survived the fight, pledged himself to his service. When the Emperor Takakura abdicated in 1180, Taira no Kiyomori, the leader of the Taira clan, the Minamoto's long-time rivals, placed his grandson Antoku on the throne. This led to Prince Mochihito calling the Minamoto clan to war against the Taira. During the insuing Genpei War, Yoshitsune prove a skilled tactician in a string of victories against both the Taira and the his cousin and rival Minamoto no Yoshinaka, who attempted to seize power for himself during the chaos of the war. During his victories, Yoshitsune made skilled use of deception and used changes in the tactical situation and even the battlefield (such as the tides at the naval Battle of Dan-no-ura). Yoshinaka was killed at the Battle of Koromo River in 1189 by a much larger force of soldiers under his brother Yoritomo, who order the assassination of Yoshitsune, among others who as a he saw them as a threat to his seizing power as shogun. Saladin Ṣalāḥ ad-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb, better known in the Western world as Saladin, was an Arabized Kurdish Muslim, who became the first Sultan of Egypt and Syria, and founded the Ayyubid dynasty. He led Muslim and Arab opposition to the Franks and other European Crusaders in the Levant. At the height of his power, his sultanate included Egypt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Kurdistan, Hejaz, and Yemen. Under his personal leadership, his forces defeated the Crusaders at the Battle of Hattin, leading the way to his re-capture of Palestine, which had been seized from the Fatimid Egyptians by the Crusaders 88 years earlier. Though the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem would continue to exist for a period, its defeat at Hattin marked a turning point in its conflict with the Muslims and Arabs. As such, Saladin is a prominent figure in Kurdish, Arab, and Muslim culture. Saladin was a strict adherent of Sunni Islam His chivalrous behavior was noted by Christian chroniclers, especially in the accounts of the Siege of Kerak, and despite being the nemesis of the Crusaders, he won the respect of many of them, including Richard the Lionheart; rather than becoming a hated figure in Europe, he became a celebrated example of the principles of chivalry. =Weapons= Swords Tachi (Yoritomo) A tachi is a long Japanese sword with greater curve and more taper from the hilt. The blade was about 70-80 cm long, with an overall length of about a meter, and was lighter in weight then the later katana. Tachi are sometimes thought to have been used as cavalry weapons, with the long curved blade being ideal from cutting down foot soldiers from horseback. Tachi were generally used prior to the adoption of the katana as the standard samurai swords, seeing use in the Genpei War, with marked the end of Heian period (794-1185) and beginning of the Kamakura period (1185-1333), as well as during the failed Mongol invasions of Japan in 1274 and 1281. Saif (Saladin) The saif is an Arabian curved sword distinctive for its L-shaped grip and a straight crossguard. The weapon was used from about the 9th century onwards. The weapon was intended primarily as a one-handed slashing sword, with use from the back of a horse or camel in mind. The weapon has an overall length of about one meter. The weapon influenced, and similar to the later Persian shamshir and Turkish kilij. 119's Edge Both weapons are curved blades designed for cutting down enemies from horseback, and both are examples of excellent craftsmanship. However, in terms of raw materials, the tachi was made with low-grade iron ore, while the saif would have been made with higher quality steels, with the best examples being made from Damascus steel, renowned for its hardness, yet also being flexible enough to survive impacts. On the other hand, Japanese swords were known for being harder and more brittle than European and Middle Eastern blades. Edge: Saladin Polearms Naginata (Yoritomo) A Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a long pole about 1.2-2.4 meters in length and a sword blade similar to that of a katana or wakizashi, typically about 30-60 cm in length. The weapon is capable of being used as both a thrusting and a slashing weapon, however, it is often used for making wide slashes in a spinning or turning motion, taking advantage of the weapon's balanced center of mass. The naginata is often associated with female samurai such as Tomoe Gozen, as it was considered to be an ideal "woman's weapon" for both battle and home defense due to its reach and the greater leverage of the longer handle, which allows even a smaller user such as a woman to strike with greater force. As such, today, naginatajutsu is practiced mostly by women in Japan. In spite of the label of the naginata as a "feminine weapon", the weapon was also used by male samurai and other warriors, including ashigaru foot soldiers and peasant rebels such as the Ikko-ikki. The naginata started to be used less frequently after the arrival of firearms in Japan in 1543, as pike and musket formations to which the early tanegashima muskets were suited were more suited to the longer yari. Nonetheless, the naginata would last go into combat in 1876 during the Satsuma revolt. Arabian Lance (Saladin) The Arabian lance at the time of Saladin was the light weight weapon with an elongated triangular steel point point and a wooden shaft which would have been longer than an infantry spear, typically at least 12 feet long (longer than the example in the image, but would have had a similar head). The weapon was designed to be used practically exclusively from horseback, typically by the light cavalry favored by the Arabs and Turks of the time, which were more lightly armored, but faster than European armored knights. 119's Edge The two weapons differ fundamentally in use- the naginata was occasionally depicted as being used on horseback, such as by Tomoe Gozen, but these claims are debatable, and was intended as a infantry weapon. On the other hand, the lance was a cavalry weapon. As both of them have the advantage in different use, I call this Even. Bows Yumi (Yoritomo) The yumi, or Japanese longbow, is a large bow and arrow that was a favorite of weapon of the Samurai of feudal Japan. The weapon holds the distinction of being the longest bow in the world, longer even than the English Longbow. The bow is typically about two meters in length, longer than the archer is tall. The weapon is gripped asymmetrically, with the grip two thirds of the way up the bow. The yumi is traditionally made from a composite of wood and bamboo, though in the modern era, synthetic yumi are sometimes used for sport archery. The traditional wood and bamboo construction, combined with its great length, allows the bow to store large amounts of energy on the draw and release it with great force, giving a range of over 100 meters in the hands of a skilled archer. While the yumi is powerful, like all traditional bows, it has the drawback of taking years to master, leading to its partial replacement with the tanegashima musket once firearms were introduced by the Portuguese in the mid-1500s. Composite Bow (Saladin) A composite bow is a bow made from a composite of different materials, typically wood, horn, and resin. The composite of materials give the bow greater flexibility, allowing it to store more energy on the draw. This allows the bow to release the arrow with greater force, allowing for greater distance and armor penetrating power. Composite bows were used throughout Asia, the Middle East, North Africa, and the Mediterranean region. Numerous Asian cultures, including the Parthians, Huns, Mongols, and Turks, were known to be skilled at firing the composite bow on horseback, typically firing a devastating barrage of arrows, before making at tactical retreat, and repeating this, wearing down their enemies. 119's Edge While the Yumi is a longer bow, meaning it can fire an arrow a greater range, the composite bow has an advantage in terms of velocity at close range. The composite bow is also easier to use on horseback, and the superior horse archer tactics of the Arabs and Turks of the time give the Composite Bow the edge. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of training, but men were extensively trained in swordsmanship and other military arts, Saladin having come from the Ayyubid dynasty and Yoshitsune from a power samurai family. In terms of personal combat, including swordsmanship, Yoshitsune was renowned as a swordsman, having fought in duels since at least age 15 and defeated the legendary warrior monk Benkei. Saladin no doubt was trained in combat, but lacked the experience of Yoshitsune. In terms of tactics, both of them are highly skilled, Saladin making expert use of an encirclement maneuver, as well as using smoke from burning dry grass to blind the Crusader forces at Hattin. On the other hand, Yoshitsune was known to use ruses to surprise the enemy, and was known to be master of perception of changes on the battlefield, such as the changes in the tides at the Battle of Dan-no-Ura, thus hi high perception score. In terms of combat experience, Saladin takes the edge, having fought both Europeans and Middle Eastern adversaries in his campaigns, while Yoshitsune only faced rival samurai. In terms of armor, the Arabs at the time of Saladin would have likely worn steel lamellar on top of riveted or welded chain mail, on top of padding, as well as a steel helmet. On the other hand, Japanese armor at the time, or o-yoroi consisted of a helmet and an iron breastplate and shoulders, as well as a lamellar "skirt" covering the lower body, with padding underneath. While it provided a sturdy defense to the chest, it also limited mobility more. This, along with the multiple layers of armor used by Saladin give him the edge here. =Battle= The dry grass of a gently rolling plain was pushed down by the footfalls of hundreds of men and horse coming from two direction. To the left was the army of Saladin's Arabs, while on the right was a force of Japanese samurai under Minamoto no Yoshitsune. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as both armies faced each other, about 200 meters apart. Then, Minamoto gave a shout and dramatically thrust his tachi foward, towards the unknown enemy. At once, the archers in his army drew back their yumi and released a swarm of arrows. The large Japanese arrows, over a meter in length, rained down on the Arabian army. Those that had shields covered themselves, while the rest attempted to keep their unarmored faces as covered as possible. A few of the arrows hit their mark, going through areas not covered by mail, causing soldiers to fall to their knees and clutch the impact point of the arrow in pain. Some of the narrower arrowheads ran between the rings of the chainmail. A hand full even went directly through the unexposed face, running through the head and instantly killing the target. Most of the arrows, however, impacted the chain hauberks or steel helmets of the Arabian soldiers and bounced off harmlessly. The Arabian army stood firm, as Saladin ordered his archers to return fire. A second cloud of wood and steel flew through the air, shorter arrows, but with a faster initial velocity. While many still bounced off the samurai's armor, a few more wounded or killed their targets than on the Arabian side. With a great shout, Minamoto no Yoshitsune thrust his sword forward a second time, ordering his forces to charge. A thunder filled the air as countless feet of man and horse pounded the ground, charging forth with furious war cries towards Saladin's men. The sultan, however, ordered his infantry to form ranks and hold their spears, similar to shorter versions of the cavalry lances, upwards in a spear wall, as the archers fired a second volley, raining arrows down on the charging samurai, cutting down men and horse left and right. Minamoto himself led the charge, swinging down his sword, as other samurai fired their yumis or swing their blades at Saladin's defenders, colliding with the ranks. Steel drove through flesh on both sides. It was a desperate melee with no clear winner, with neither side giving a single inch. Then, from the flanks of Minamoto's forces, a thunder of hooves drowned out even the clash of steel. On each side of the samurai forces, Arabian light cavalry, rode the flanks, horse archer firing a swarm of arrows into the backs of samurai. Lances and arrowheads ran through flesh, cutting down men left and right as the Arabian cavalry completely cut off the the enemy rear. Minamoto was surrounded. As his soldiers fell one by one, Minamoto no Yoshitsune led one last desperate charge, the warrior monk Benkei by his side. Minamoto's tachi and Benkei's naginata cleaved through several Arabian cavalry. Those that were not killed instantly fell the ground and were trampled in the great mass of men and horses. Minamoto, Benkei, and a few dozen other samurai broke through the encircling forces, making a final charge straight for Saladin. The rest of their forces were separated, disorganized and outnumbered, and yet unlike the Crusaders, not one surrendered, choosing instead to die where they stood. Minamoto's few dozen men beared down on Saladin's entourage, the Muslim leader charged forward, blades in hand, as the sultan himself drew his saif and charged forward with his elite guard. A swarm of arrows from Saladin's horse archers struck the charging samurai. All but a few of them fell to the ground. As evident that it was that all was lost, Minamoto still made his final charge. As the first Arab lancers met the last survivors, Benkei raised his naginata, still fighting even as he was pierced by multiple arrows, and unhorsed when his mount was struck right between the eyes. Benkei's naginata cut down first one, then two of the lancers, the second having his head severed completely. Meanwhile, Minamoto evaded and incoming lance swung his tachi, slicing the throat of an Arab cavalryman. He then charge straight at Saladin, who parried with his saif just in time. Turning around, both leaders charged again as the Arab horsemen finally overcame Benkei, at a loss of five of their own. Minamoto swung his blade again, striking the chain mail of Saladin's hauberk, but not piercing it. The sultan, however, ran his sword forward, punching through with the momentum of his horse. Minamoto coughed up blood as he fell from his horse, bleeding out on the already blood-stained ground. As his forces overcame the last of the enemy, Saladin raised his sword in victory. WINNER: Saladin Expert's Opinion While Minamoto was a great commander, and one of the greatest tacticians of Japanese history, his conflicts were limited to fighting other samurai, while Saladin fought a greater variety of foes, including both Europeans and other Arabs. That, along with the superior metallurgy of the Arabian weapons, including the legendarily strong Damascus steel, gave Saladin the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts